


I’ve got you (hold on, hold on)

by gelatte



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (And Gets One), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bathroom Scene, Crying, Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, Emotions, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Hogwarts Sixth Year AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Sectumsempra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelatte/pseuds/gelatte
Summary: “Sympathy rushes through Harry like a gentle tide. Harry’s hand reaches up to cup Malfoy’s neck. Malfoy still seems scared, frightened, uncertain and lost— and Harry, over washed with a new found empathy for Draco Malfoy of all people— pulls Malfoy flush against him, wrapping his other arm around Malfoy’s waist.“— Or the one where Draco gets the hug he needed.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 25
Kudos: 374





	I’ve got you (hold on, hold on)

**Author's Note:**

> For belle (@wrackspurts) on twitter, enjoy :-)

Harry stood stunned, taking the scene in before him.

Malfoy stood hunched over a grimy sink basin, his back facing Harry. Harry could see the tense lines of Malfoy’s shoulders as they shook, his sobs echoed through the bathroom, the repetition— no, mantra of “I can’t” and “He’ll kill me”, soothed by Myrtle’s gentle crooning rang loudly in Harry’s ears. Harry blinks owlishly.

Harry feels like he’d been hit by a confundus charm. Had he walked into an alternate dimension? Surely not— Surely,  _ Draco Malfoy _ of all people couldn’t be sobbing over his demise in a grimy, dank bathroom. Harry almost refuses to believe it; if it wasn’t for the twinge of sympathy that wrapped and squeezed it’s way around his heart.  _ Fuck _ , Harry thinks faintly.  _ This year’s gone Merlin’s tits up. I can’t possibly— _

His thoughts are interrupted by Malfoy’s sharp movement as he looks up into the cracked mirror to see Harry staring at him. He whirls round, drawing his wand. Harry throws his arms out instinctively— memories flash through his mind (Dudley. Running. Fists.) and closes his eyes. He feels the air beside him shift and an almighty crash resound the bathroom. 

He slowly opens his eyes, arms still thrown in front of him to see Malfoy with his wand still drawn, pointed at Harry; chest heaving, cheeks wet from his sorrow. Malfoy seems stunned that Harry himself hasn’t drawn his wand. Harry himself, isn’t sure why either; but it only takes one look from anyone to see that Malfoy is in a right state. 

They both stand there, staring at each other. Myrtle seems absent, seemingly spooked away from the crash mere minutes ago. Harry doesn’t quite know what comes over him— he slowly lowers his arms and takes a tentative step forward. Malfoy bristles, thrusting his wand threateningly.  _ He’s still shaking _ , Harry notices, a pang of  _ something  _ resonates in his chest.

One step. Two step. Three,

Each step Harry takes, Malfoy takes one back. His wand is still raised and when he finally hits the skin basin, Malfoy’s expression shifts subtly. His silver eyes grow wide and there’s a flash of something—  _ fear _ , Harry recognises, trying not to flinch as Malfoy raises his wand higher in silent warning.

Harry stops right in front of Malfoy’s wand; it’s practically poking him in the nose. He watches Malfoy’s expression closely, he probably thinks Harry’s gone insane. Who walks up to someone with their wand in their face without pulling their own? Harry apparently. Harry watches how Malfoy’s pale eyes shine under the dodgy bathroom light, glittering with unshed tears. A part of his unconscious mind whispers something suspiciously sounding like ‘ _ beautiful _ ’ and Harry barely has half the mind to tell it to fuck off.

The moment is incredibly fragile— like a bubble floating in the sky. One touch, one word and reality comes crashing back down. So, instead, Harry acts.

Tentatively, Harry reaches up and out, pinching the top of Malfoy’s wand; who rapidly flinches and tries to back away but is trapped now between Harry and the basin. Malfoy’s shoulders shake again as Harry lowers his wand and to his surprise, Malfoy drops it. It clatters to the ground as Malfoy’s shoulders slump in resignation; Of what, Harry is unsure. 

Malfoy doesn’t look at him, instead opting for the view of his shoes and another pang of  _something_ rumbles through Harry’s chest. His breath catches in his throat as he realises he’s reaching out, gently grasping Malfoy’s shoulder. Malfoy jolts at the contact, head jolting up to meet Harry’s gaze— green against grey. His eyes widen impossibly, his bottom lip trembling.

It’s the first time Harry gets to look at Malfoy’s face close up. He’s by no means unattractive, even with the dark purple bruises under his eyes, his face gaunt and shadowed with terrors that Harry finds himself too familiar with. And for the first time, Harry finds himself looking at Malfoy for who he really is. Someone lost. Someone trapped in a situation they has no control over; and for a moment Harry finds himself realising that maybe. Just maybe— he and Malfoy aren’t too different after all.

Sympathy rushes through Harry like a gentle tide. Harry’s hand reaches up to cup Malfoy’s neck. Malfoy still seems scared, frightened, uncertain and lost— and Harry, over washed with a new found empathy for Draco Malfoy of all people— pulls Malfoy flush against him, wrapping his other arm around Malfoy’s waist, holding him.

Thoughts of awkwardness washed themselves away as Harry tucked his chin over Malfoy— no, Draco’s shoulder. It feels just  _ right _ , like coming home after a long day. He could feel Malfoy tense under the contact, unsure what to make of it. He didn’t pull away though, so Harry thinks that— perhaps, deep down, Draco wants it too. 

They stay like that for Merlin knows how long; Harry gently holding Malfoy as he slowly relaxes into the touch. Harry feels Draco slump against him, burying his face into the crook of Harry’s neck, feeling him start to shake again. Harry holds him tighter. He feels moisture run down his school shirt but that’s hardly important. He lets go of Malfoy to adjust his grip and Draco holds on tighter, the sound of his sobs muffled against Harry’s neck.

“I’ve got you.” Harry says softly, wrapping his arms around Draco. “I’ve got you.” And just like that, it becomes a mantra. 

_ I’ve got you _ _,_ Harry thinks, the familiar spark of protectiveness and determination sparks alight in his soul.

_ I’ve got you, Draco. _


End file.
